Todo por una maquina que hacia feos cafes
by ornela-hp
Summary: Bella, una profesional absorvida por su trabajo. Edward, el mozo que le hará descubrir un mundo más allá HUMANOS ONESHOT


Bella y Edward son personajes de Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear ésta historia.

Resumen: Bella, una profesional de oficina que se encuentra atrapada en su trabajo; y Edward, un mozo que va a mostrarle que hay un mundo más allá.

¿Cómo el destino une a dos personas? Pues ese es un misterio no resuelto de la vida. Muchos creen que es una simple coincidencia, y un cruce de miradas los liga eternamente. Otros son totalmente indiferentes a las causales de las uniones amorosas. Muchos ni siquiera creen que se pueda amar a alguien por toda la existencia.

Pero otros, que si creen que nuestros actos, por pequeños que sean, generan cambios en nuestras vidas; son quienes sin darse cuenta, con una simple mirada, un gesto, una palabra, tocan la fibra más profunda de nuestros sentimientos, y crean un camino que se recorre tomado de la mano de alguien más.

Para Bella, era otro día más de trabajo. Ese extenuante trabajo, que aunque amaba; a veces sentía que había sido absorbida por él. Estaba siempre metida entre los papeles de su oficina, de la cual había solicitado exclusivamente una vista a un parque, que jamás observaba.

Por estar en un séptimo piso, los ruidos de la calle no llegaban a sus oídos. Sin embargo, si podía escuchar el ruido que hacía la cafetera, cada vez que alguien se servía otra taza para mantenerse despierto. Podía escuchar, a lo lejos, a las impresoras, haciendo copias constantemente. Los papeles siendo arrugados y botados a la basura. Incluso, el murmullo de sus empleados, que hablaban de sus planes; quienes procedían a callarse cada vez que ella entraba.

A veces se molestaba por no tener una vida social, ya que sólo tenía 26 años; aunque su frente arrugada la hacía parecer mayor. Pero luego, si se incluía en algún plan con sus amigas, terminaba aburriéndose. Era como si para ella, el mundo que giraba alrededor de sus amigas, era uno completamente distinto al cual ella habitaba. Así que de vez en cuando visitaba a sus padres, quienes siempre le reprochaban que no los visitaba nunca; pero luego terminaba todo siendo una charla armoniosa.

Su única compañía era un perro, quien ella creía la comprendía a la perfección. Si ella necesitaba terminar un trabajo, sabía que podía tirarse en la cama y su fiel "Héctor" sólo se acostaría a su lado, sin pedir más que unas simples caricias tras su oreja. De vez en cuando, recompensaba tal sacrificio, llevándolo a caminar un poco al parque. A ese mismo parque que ella tenía tras su ventana, pero que jamás observaba.

Un día, realmente se cansó de ese café amargo y aguado que daba la maquina expendedora de su oficina; así que tomó su computadora personal, sus lentes, y decidió salir a tomar un café a algún lado donde lo hicieran bien.

Salió de su oficina, siendo perseguida por las miradas de todos sus empleados, quienes la miraban sorprendidos de su "escape". Ya dentro del ascensor, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Al salir del edificio, se dio cuenta que no conocía ningún lugar a donde ir. Pero cuando estaba por volver a entrar a preguntarle a la chica de la recepción, vio que del otro lado de la plaza habían abierto, sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, un nuevo café.

Cruzo la plaza y entró en el bar. Tenían unas mesitas individuales de madera oscura, que llenaban todo el lugar. Tomo una que estaba frente al ventanal. Incluso se permitió dejarse inundar por el verde del parque que tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

Entonces sintió que alguien le llamaba la atención. Avergonzada por no haber prestado atención al mozo, que vaya a saber cuanto estuvo esperando, giró su cabeza hacia quien requería su orden.

Y el verde volvió a hacerse presente, pero acompañado con el rostro de un hombre que la miraba sonriente. Se permitió hacerle un rápido recorrido por su rostro y torso, descubriendo como cuando era una adolescente, como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Bienvenida a Plaza Italia… ¿Qué desea ordenar?- Le preguntó dándola una mirada deslumbrante.

-Puede ser… una lágrima… y unas medialunas- respondió Bella casi en un susurro, insegura; como hacía años no solía hacerlo.

-Enseguida se lo traigo-

Edward, el mozo, era también un hombre de 27 años; quien era un excelente músico, pero aún no reconocido. Por lo que había conseguido éste trabajo para poder mantener su pasión, la música.

Él nunca se había sentido enamorado de nadie, pero cuando vio a esa señorita entrar, tan absorta en mirar a su alrededor; notó como una chispa adentro de él se encendía. Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista, hasta que esa señorita llegó, y con esa voz tan suave y nerviosa, le pidió un café.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo, sin poder dejar de sonreírle, y entregándole su pedido.

-Gracias…- y los ojos de Bella bajaron hasta su chaquetilla-…Edward-

Y Edward sintió como su nombre sonaba aún más lindo saliendo de sus labios.

-De nada… Si me permite preguntar… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Bella- respondió, volviendo a ponerse colorada.

Y así comenzó la rutina. Bella salía a tomarse su café todos los días, logrando cambiar el aire, pero sin tener que abandonar sus obligaciones. Y Edward la esperaba impaciente, pues sabía que esa chica de encantadores ojos marrones, vendría después de las diez de la mañana por su café.

Pero Edward se sentía intimidado. No sabía qué más decirle, más allá de pedirle su orden. Además, Bella era una profesional que imponía respeto. Más de una vez la había visto venir con colegas, con quienes hablaba con un tono decidido. Así que sólo se limitaba a verla desde la barra, y observarla, y procurar así, conocerla.

Bella, por otro lado, había comprado una nueva máquina para hacer café en su oficina; pero aun así iba al café del otro lado del parque. Es que había descubierto que Edward había sido el único en volver hacerla sonrojar. Y le encantaba esa sensación.

Un día, Edward se despertó decidido a cambiar su destino. No sería por siempre el simple mozo que atiende a una hermosa mujer. Iba a tratar de conquistarla. Quería lograr aunque sea una cita con ella, para probarle que él valía la pena.

Y así comenzó su misión, esperándola impaciente; hasta que por fin la vio entrar. Hoy venía con el ceño fruncido, y muy seria; por lo que dedujo que había tenido algún problema en su trabajo.

Como Bella siempre pedía lo mismo, él ya no le tomaba su orden. Simplemente le llevaba a su mesa una lágrima y un par de medialunas. Pero hoy la sorprendería.

-Aquí tiene- Le dijo colocando la orden sobre la mesa.

Pero entonces Bella notó que el pedido era distinto. Cuando iba a hacerle notar de su error, Edward le dijo:

-Esto es una lagrima, pero con canela, así puedes levantar un poco el ánimo. Y nada saca más una sonrisa que el chocolate, así que hoy en vez de medialunas, le traje este pedazo de torta.- y sin dejarle lugar a objeciones, Edward se dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra.

Bella, por otro lado, se había quedado muda contemplando el maravilloso gesto que había tenido aquel chico con ella. Tratando de que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente, se cubrió el rostro con su pelo, y sonrió.

Y así, cada día Edward venía con una orden distinta; y le explicaba porque elegía esas cosas para ella. Pero Edward se sentía decepcionado. Aunque lograba que Bella se sonrojara, no lograba que le hablara, y mucho menos que le diera algún indicio de que él a ella también le gustaba.

Pero todo cambió un día que junto a su propina encontró un papel. Estaba escrito a mano, y estaba todo arrugado. Cuando lo leyó, le pareció entender el porque.

_Edward:_

_No se si te parecerá atrevido, pero me encantaría poder vernos para conocernos. Te dejo mi número para que me llames; ya que no pienso volver si no lo haces._

_Bella_

Y del otro lado del papel, estaba anotado un número de celular. Edward tuvo que sentarse, porque el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y le pareció sentir que se marearía y se caería. Y sin dudarlo un segundo, la llamó.

FIN

N. de A.: Es muy corto, lo sé. Pero se me ocurrió una noche con insomnio, y quise aprovechar el tiempo, hacerlo y publicarlo.

Para quienes les interese, estoy empezando a colgar una historia sobre RPattz (vean primero el primer titulo "Me animo y comienzo a publicar", que ahí dice de que se trata, y su contenido para adultos). El link es: http :// fanfic -must- go- on. blogspot. Com (sin los espacios)

Desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído mi fanfic…. Reviews??


End file.
